


长夜

by pangguanzhemi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangguanzhemi/pseuds/pangguanzhemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>致力于和平解决师嫂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yuzu走出俱乐部时正赶上夕阳的尾巴。他眯着眼，注视着天边正要逐渐隐去的光芒。周围的空气已经开始泛起些许寒意，他深吸了一口气，随手将连帽衫的拉链向上拉了一些。今天的训练很顺利。如果能够保持这个状态下去的话，或许能早一点达成自己新赛季的目标也说不定呢。想到这里，Yuzu的嘴角轻提，想要大跨步轻快迈出的左腿却在瞥见门边立着的人时略有些迟疑的停了下来。  
似乎已经等候多时的她正专心致志的摆弄着手机，完全没有注意到Yuzu的出现，这给了Yuzu难得的机会仔细的观察了一下她。是，他见过她挺多次了，只不过每一次她身边都有另一个人在。而怀抱着秘密的自己，则无论如何无法像对待其他人那样自然的面对她，即使对她有着最强烈的好奇心也无法让他容许自己多看她哪怕一眼。  
然而映在Yuzu眼里的这个姑娘终归不过是个普通人罢了。不美不丑不胖不瘦，如果非要说的话，算是有亲和力的类型吧。Yuzu对自己摇摇头，其实这样的自己早没有客观可言了，更何况自己的想法又算得上什么呢？他调整了微笑的角度，走上前去。

“Cortney？”  
“Oh，Hi，Yuzu.”Cortney回给他一个同样的微笑。  
“在等Javi？我看见他已经出来了啊。”Yuzu四处打量并没发现那个熟悉的身影。  
“他去取车了。”似乎并不能十分专心的同Yuzu讲话，Cortney紧握着她的手机时不时的查看着。果然不久后铃声响起，Cortney看了一眼屏幕，紧接着便皱着眉将电话切断了。然而没过多久铃声再次响起，这次Cortney干脆的关掉电源将手机扔进了背包里。虽然觉得有些奇怪，但Yuzu自然不会问起，只是和她礼貌的闲谈着围绕着Javi的话题直到Javi的车出现在他们的视野里。

“顺路送你去车站？”Javi从车窗里探出头来，明亮的眼睛里带着笑意。Yuzu摇揺头。“很近的。Cortney等你很久了，快走吧。”  
Javi见状并没有坚持，只是大力的跟他挥手告别。Cortney坐进副驾，车子发动起来扬长而去，在原地留下一点烟尘。Yuzu没有表情的注视着那辆车驶向与自己完全相反的方向，直到变成一个看不清的点。

或许今天并不是个好日子呢。Yuzu看了一眼已经完全转暗的天空，转身离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

两周后。  
不需要别人提醒，敏感的Yuzu在进来的那一刻已经感受到俱乐部里明显的低气压。他瞥了一眼Nam的方向，Nam便会意的凑了过来。  
“似乎吵架了，Javi和Cartney。原因不清楚。”Nam在Yuzu耳边小声说到。Yuzu点点头。

俱乐部里气氛不好，大多都是由于Javi，这是因为平时也是这个人用快乐的情绪感染着俱乐部里的每一个人，包括Yuzu自己。只不过如果他心情不好时也很恐怖就是了。想到这里，Yuzu忍不住笑了一下。看到这个笑容的Nam撇了撇嘴，扔下句你来搞定就跑远了。

换好训练服，Yuzu在冰场上找到了Javi。他只是沉默着一圈接一圈的在边缘滑行着，便自然而然的让其他人和自己保持了距离。Yuzu两个压步赶上前去，无所顾忌的用双手搂住Javi的脖子下一刻便整个人挂在了他身上。没有准备的Javi差一点就要摔倒，急急忙忙稳住身体后转过头却发现是Yuzu在捣鬼。只是面对着那张灿烂的笑脸他无论如何也发不出火来，Javi叹口气伸手拍了拍Yuzu的头。难得的是Yuzu并没有躲开，于是Javi也就任由自己多感受了一会儿指尖上发丝柔顺的触感。  
“摸够了吗？摸够了那我们来练习吧！”Yuzu捉住那只手牢牢牵住，Javi也就任由他将自己带到了冰场中央。

然而事情并没有结束。第三天，当Yuzu注视着仍然明显情绪低落的Javi时，他偷偷的皱起了眉。也许这次真的没那么简单。他想起Nam告诉他Javi之所以情绪坏是因为和Cortney吵架了。该冒险问问清楚么？Yuzu在心里摇了摇头。他一直避免对Javi的感情生活了解太多，或许这也算一种自我保护机制吧，即使其实自己已经从别人以及Javi口中听说的足够多了。下一刻Yuzu急忙控制住思绪，转而专心思考怎么解决眼前的问题。

转天晚上。  
收拾好碗筷的Javi坐在沙发上。周围异乎寻常的安静，他忍不住想要起身打开音响，然而转过头时衣架上的一件大衣突兀的进入了他的视线。那是Cortney落在这里的。想到Cortney，Javi感到十分心烦意乱，最后他忘记了自己想要开音响的事情，就那样在沙发上发起呆来。  
就是在这个时候，门铃响了起来。Javi疑惑于这个时候会有谁来，打开门后却看到意想不到的人站在那里。

“Yuzu，你怎么来了？”他惊讶的问到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果我说为了格式整齐我准备每天都用这种篇幅更新你们会不会打我。。。


	3. Chapter 3

这个季节的多伦多气温已经很低，一开门一股寒气便扑满而来钻进了温暖的室内。面前的人不管是脸蛋和耳朵都红扑扑的，他看着Javi却不说话只是傻笑着。Javi想起他身体并不好，赶忙接过Yuzu手里看起来就沉甸甸的袋子搂着人进了房间。  
“真好，我还害怕你出门了呢。”Yuzu熟稔的把自己扔在沙发上左顾右盼着。另一边，Javi挑着眉将袋子里的东西一一拿出。  
“这是什么？啤酒，红酒，威士忌？你怎么买来的？”  
“秘密。”Yuzu不愿多做解释，站起来抢走了Javi手里那瓶果汁。“你明天休息吧？那陪我喝酒吧！”  
“陪你喝酒？你不是不能喝？”Javi奇怪的看着他。  
“我有这个！”Yuzu指指手里的果汁，“你，喝酒！”他理直气壮的说到。

Javi哭笑不得的看着Yuzu跑进厨房翻出了几个形状不一的杯子，然后把每一个都倒满了不同的酒。他在Yuzu期待的目光中拿起一杯，小声说着这样喝会醉死却还是苦笑着摇摇头喝光了。

“说吧，你想听什么？”几杯下肚，Javi倚着沙发席地而坐。他举起杯子对准Yuzu的方向，隔着酒液对面Yuzu的面孔变得有些模糊。  
“难道不该是你想说什么吗？”Yuzu歪着头，紧紧盯着面前那张明显已经带着醉意的脸。或许该常常这么干也说不定呢，他这么想着，装作自己也在喝酒的样子把杯子里的果汁一饮而尽，惹来对面那人一阵轻快的笑声。  
“可是……不想说啊。对不起，Yuzu。”Javi转动着手里的杯子，眼神黯淡了下来。Yuzu从沙发上滑下来挨在他身边。  
“那你可以不说。再来一杯？”他举起重新装满酒的杯子问到。  
Javi扭头看着身旁这张虽然年轻此刻却显得十分坚毅的脸庞，忽然觉得或许自己才是比较年少的那个也说不定。他稳稳地接过酒杯。  
“当然。为什么不呢？”

感觉到肩膀上一沉，Yuzu转头看见Javi平和的睡脸。房间里静悄悄的，只剩下两人轻缓的呼吸声以及时钟的转动声，一下一下的像是在撩拨着什么。良久之后，他犹豫着，试着转过身来把两人摆成一个相对拥抱的姿势，把自己的头深深埋进对方的颈窝。感受到Javi规律而有力的心跳透过胸膛渐渐和自己的融为一体，Yuzu闭上了眼睛。  
无论如何，现在的我非常幸福。这是Yuzu睡着前的最后一个念头。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也觉得十分对不起大家。。。今天比较顺利，再更一点好了。

第二天一早，Javi忍着剧烈的头痛从沙发上爬起来，过了那么一会儿才回忆起昨天晚上发生的事情。环顾四周，并没有发现Yuzu的人影，Javi走进厨房却意外地注意到所有杯子都已经洗干净并且放在它们原来的位置上，而桌子上摆着简单的早餐和一张纸条。看到那些涂涂改改好不容易写成的语句，Javi忍不住笑了起来。  
“借了你的钥匙出去买了早餐，记得吃。剩下的酒我扔掉了，你喝醉的样子太难看了。Yuzuru。”  
Javi把纸条收在口袋里。并没有动桌上的食物，他转身走进卧室下一刻便扑倒在了床上。虽然头仍然非常痛，但是不知怎的自己的心情确确实实变得轻松了一些呢。Javi翻了个身，再次进入了梦乡。

Cricket俱乐部渐渐恢复了往日的平静，至少表面上是这样。Yuzu心不在焉的用筷子戳着盘子里的食物，不断飘进耳朵里的Nam的声音开始变得模糊起来。  
“喂Yuzu你到底有没有在听我说话啊！”Nam不满的看着他，扔下了手里的叉子。  
“听见了。你说你……嗯……根据种种迹象分析出Javi已经和Cartney分手了对吗？”  
“对啊！因为……”  
Yuzu摆摆手制止了Nam的长篇大论。“我只想说，如果你说的是真的……那和我又有什么关系呢？这是Javi自己的事情吧。”  
面对着Yuzu灼灼的眼神，Nam难得的词穷了。他抓抓头发，思考起来。  
“可是……你一直在注意着Javi不是吗？比我们所有人都更加在意他。”Nam的脸皱成一团，非常努力的想要找出合适的措辞，“每一次，你都在所有人有所行动之前，竭尽全力的帮助了Javi，难道不是吗？”  
Yuzu呆呆的看着Nam，直到后者感到有些不好意思的站起了身。“说起来，我只是觉得有关Javi的事都该让你知道而已啊。”Nam耸耸肩，端起自己的盘子离开了。

Yuzu徒劳的拉扯着外套的拉链，试图让领子把自己的脸遮的更严实一些。原本只是听说过的多伦多的另一个俱乐部已经近在眼前，可是他还没有什么真实感。关于自己为什么要来，来了以后要做什么，他更加完全没有任何头绪。Yuzu感觉到自己内心的抗拒，这种抗拒正叫嚣着回去回到你自己的地方去，你已经越界了，而且你有什么资格牵扯进这件事情里。只是另一方面，那个已经做了决定的自己已经擅自开始冷静的盘算起如何才能在表现自然的同时顺利得到他想要的信息。  
可惜除了Cortney，这里的人他全都不熟悉，连个来找别人的借口都没有。简直比奥运赛场还恐怖啊，Yuzu为难的咬了咬嘴唇，却还是打起精神向前走去。

不知是不是老天也在帮他，Yuzu走近后发现建筑物侧面的阴影里站着两个人，他眯起眼确认了一下，那其中一个竟然就是Cortney。这里没有他的熟人可并不意味着没有人会认出他，如果可以的话Yuzu也希望自己不用在俱乐部里露面。想着必须抓紧机会的Yuzu疾走两步，却在下一刻毫无征兆的停下了所有动作。


	5. Chapter 5

Yuzu惊疑不定的瞪大了双眼，紧盯着面前的场景。站在Cortney对面那个男人手里的玫瑰红得刺眼，然而比那更刺眼的则是Cortney脸上明媚的笑容。联想起上次遇到Cortney时那个奇怪的电话以及最近Javi反常的表现，答案似乎已经呼之欲出了。

霎时间Yuzu的脑袋里变得空白一片。有着“只要自己再努力一点，连罗密欧与朱丽叶的结局都能改变”这种单纯念头的男孩，之所以将他自己的心情抛之脑后，站在这里想要尽自己的全力去挽回一件根本与己无关的事，说到底只是因为不想看自己喜欢的人也像自己一样错失所爱罢了。每每见到Javi看着Cortney的温柔眼神，他连嫉妒的念头都不敢有，这样一步步忍耐过来的自己在现实面前简直就是个笑话。

自己无比珍视的东西对别人而言竟然是可以随便舍弃的。这样的念头点燃了Yuzu的愤怒。对他而言有些陌生的情绪突兀的夺去了他全部的思考空间。

“Yuzu？你怎么在这里？”Cortney终于注意到了站在不远处的他。  
“是因为这个人？”尖利的嗓音爆发出来，Yuzu指着那个搞不清状况的男人，眼睛却死死的盯着Cortney。  
从来都和声细气，礼貌周全的笑着的男孩忽然变成她从未见过的可怕样子，Cortney本能的瑟缩了一下。但是很快的她反应过来。  
“不是你想的这个样子Yuzu！这是……”  
此时的Yuzu并没有耐心听下去，他只是执着的重复着自己的问题。  
“是不是因为这个人！”伴随着更加上扬的声调，Yuzu充满压迫感的向前前进了一步。  
察觉到事态有些不妙，那个陌生的男人终于站出来把Cortney巧妙的护在了身后。他上下打量了一下Yuzu纤细的身材，觉得并没有什么威胁也就放松了戒备。

“嘿boy，你是什么人？为什么这样大喊大叫的？”男人回头看了一眼Cortney，最后还是带着些许好奇的问到。  
“不关你的事。”仿佛这时才真正注意到这个人，Yuzu狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“不关我的事又关你什么事呢？我记得你男朋友不是这个吧。”他想得到Cortney的回应，而Cortney却只是皱着眉一言不发，男人只好耸耸肩把注意力放回Yuzu的身上。  
“虽然我不知道你是谁，但是我敢说这不是你该管的事。如果你是来代表Cortney的男朋友，回去告诉他有什么想说的自己来找我。”他轻蔑的看了Yuzu一眼。

Yuzu张了张嘴，却发现自己说不出话来。刚才凭借愤怒带来的那股勇气已经几乎消失殆尽了，只剩下不甘，委屈和为Javi心痛的感觉还在胸中盘旋着不肯落下。他攥紧了拳头紧咬着嘴唇，死死的抑制着身体本能的颤抖。这个人说的一点没错，作为javi的一个朋友，他何尝有过哪怕那么一丁点资格去质疑Cortney的行为呢？他根本什么都做不到，只能眼睁睁的看着Javi受到伤害。  
Yuzu终于明白，没有立场站在这里的根本是他自己。前所未有的无力感风暴一般席卷了他的全身，Yuzu开始觉得呼吸变得困难起来。在他就快要支撑不住的时候，一双手从背后伸出稳稳地托住了他。

“够了！”Yuzu听见一个熟悉的声音坚定的说到。


	6. Chapter 6

没有预见到Javi会出现，在场的三个人齐齐吃了一惊。Yuzu转身看到一张充满担忧的脸，而Javi却没有继续再说什么，只是沉默的抬起手温柔的擦去了他脸颊上依然温热的泪水，而直到这时Yuzu才发现刚才自己在不知不觉中竟然哭了出来。见到Javi让他委屈的心情有了一个出口，虽然努力的抑制着Yuzu仍然是越哭越凶，潜意识里不想让Javi看到自己这么狼狈的样子，Yuzu把脸埋在了Javi的肩上，很快将Javi的衣服弄湿了一片。

“我并没有做什么啊，这人有什么问题啊……”多少被这奇怪场面吓到，从刚才起就觉得莫名其妙的男人来回看着其他三个人。“刚才明明是他自己跑来气势汹汹的兴师问罪，不知道他在激动什么。要抱打不平也太过了吧。”忽然间他恍然大悟的转头问Cortney：“他只是你男朋友的朋友吗？其实他看上你男朋友了吧？”

一句玩笑话却让周围的气氛骤变。Yuzu浑身一颤，猛地抬起头来用最快速度离开了Javi身边，全然没想到这样的行为已经明明白白的出卖了自己的心事。Javi有些意外的看着Yuzu，想要说什么时却被Cortney打断了。

“他不是我男朋友了。所以任何事都和我没有关系。”Cortney脸色阴郁的看了Javi他们一眼，头也不回的转身离开了。那个男人看看这边又看看那边，迅速决定追上Cortney也离开了。

Javi看了一眼Cortney的方向但并没有要跟上的意思，他转过头看着像受惊的小动物一般的Yuzu，喉头滚动着却始终不知该说什么好。终于恢复了一些思考能力的Yuzu横下心转身就跑，可没跑几步就被Javi用极大的力道抓住了手臂。Yuzu没法挣脱，两人又陷入了僵持。

“我送你回家。”良久之后，Javi叹口气说到。他抬起手想要摸摸Yuzu的头，中途却迟疑的改变了方向转而握住了Yuzu的肩膀。半天得不到回答的Javi用温柔的语气补充到：“乖。先回家再说好吗？“  
这一次，Yuzu僵硬的点了点头。

多伦多的夜幕已然降临。Javi顾不得驾驶安全，总是忍不住看向坐在副驾驶的Yuzu。他的身体微微蜷缩着，本就不算宽敞的座位此刻竟也显得富裕起来。窗外的灯光映在Yuzu的脸上，将他的肤色衬托的一片苍白。看到这样的画面，Javi感到自己的心被狠狠的撕扯着。他几次想要找个话题打破这沉默，然而根本就一个字也说不出来。本就不算短的车程被这无尽的沉默映衬着似乎永远也到不了头。

但也只是似乎罢了。站在Yuzu家的楼下，Javi小心的问到需不需要送他上楼。看到Yuzu小幅的对他摇了摇头，甚至还轻轻的对他笑了一下，Javi顿时放心不少。

“对不起，Javi。我对于今天发生的一切感到很抱歉。”说着这样的话，Yuzu弯下了腰。Javi手忙脚乱的想要阻止他却被Yuzu拦住了。下一刻，Yuzu看着Javi的眼睛一字一顿的说到：“只是我想让你知道，我不会否认自己喜欢你这件事。不管是过去现在还是以后，不管是任何人问起，我的回答都是一样的。是的，我喜欢你，从来没有变过。你只需要知道这个就可以了。”

没有给Javi任何反应的时间，说完这句话的Yuzu转身大步离去，只留下了一个宛如天鹅般骄傲挺拔的背影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解决掉师嫂了，虽然回头看看过程也不怎么和平。。。  
> 明天这文就结了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一天大放送，两章之后还有纯H番外请注意收看。大家enjoy，我功成身退了。

Nam看看站在左边的Yuzu再看看右边的Javi，还是怎么想怎么觉得最近这两个人出了什么问题。要说是吵架了也不像啊，明明也会互相打招呼，讨论一些技术上的问题，其中一个摔倒了另一个也还是会第一时间冲上去，只不过原本那种让人看了有点牙疼的黏糊劲似乎在一夜之间就消失不见了。偏偏即使是这样这两个人还是默契的要命，不管是旁敲侧击还是单刀直入的询问都让他们联合起来兵来将挡水来土掩的躲了过去，到后来连问的人都开始怀疑是不是自己多心了。  
不过我可没那么好糊弄。希望这不是暴风雨前的宁静啊，Nam诚心的祈祷着。

“Yuzu，能和你谈谈吗？单独的。”一天的练习结束后，Javi拦住了正要匆匆离去的Yuzu。  
距那混乱的一天已经过去一个月之久。这期间Yuzu无数次的反省了自己犯下的错误，虽然后悔的不行却也只能无可奈何的接受了现实。开始和Javi变得疏远与其说是因为自己，不如说这是两人共同的决定。说到底自己还是利用了Javi的温柔，死皮赖脸的留在了他的身边呢，对于这样的结果应该感到心满意足了，Yuzu不断的告诫自己。

“Yuzu？”  
“啊。”这还是那之后Javi第一次提出独处的要求。看惯的脸上有着不常见的严肃表情，Yuzu下意识的把脸扭向了一边。  
“不行吗？我有话一定要和你说。”Javi仍然坚持着。  
根本没有办法拒绝吧……Yuzu的内心剧烈的动摇着。想要说的话是什么呢？无论是什么都想马上知道啊。

“不能在这里说吗？”  
看到Yuzu没有拒绝，Javi松了一口气。“我想了很久……我有很多话想跟你说。去我家好吗？”  
Yuzu沉默了一会儿，最终还是点了点头。

时隔许久再次进入Javi的房间让Yuzu有一些轻微的不适应感。想要问Javi想说的话到底是什么却被他按在了沙发上，说什么必须好好吃过饭后再谈然后就转身进了厨房。虽说一直知道Javi是一个人生活却还没有机会吃过他做的东西，尝了一下之后却发现意外的合自己的胃口，于是不知不觉中竟也吃下了不少的分量。看着Javi很是开心的样子，Yuzu几乎以为一切和从前一样，自己只不过是普普通通的过来玩而已。

“这次我陪你喝果汁。”Javi晃晃手里的杯子，坐在了Yuzu旁边。终于想起自己是为何而来，Yuzu有些僵硬的坐直了身体。  
“上次你问我有什么想说的，现在我终于有答案了。这是只有对你才能说的事。能让我慢慢说吗？”Javi停顿了一下。以为他是在等自己的回应，Yuzu郑重的点了点头。  
“那好，就按时间顺序讲好了。首先第一件事，Cortney并没有背叛我，是你误会了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“诶？！”Yuzu吃惊的张大了嘴。  
Javi继续解释着。“你看到的那个人，是在追求Cortney没错，不过她并没有答应。开始她瞒着我这件事，所以我也误会了。我们确实是因为这件事情有了分歧，只不过那并不是我们分手的直接原因。只能说我们并不适合彼此吧。本来我们说先分开一段时间冷静一下的，但是后来我还是觉得尽早下决心比较好。那就是碰到你们那天我去找Cortney的原因。结果你也看到了，Cortney的想法和我一样。所以我们已经彻底分开了。”Javi着重强调了彻底这两个字，Yuzu却沉浸在自己的想法里完全没有注意到。

“我，应该去给Cortney道歉……”Yuzu有些沮丧的说到。  
“这个可以以后再说。我跟你说这个是想把事情原原本本的告诉你，至于后面怎么做选择权完全在你。那么第二件事。”Javi咳嗽了一下，希望唤回Yuzu的注意。  
“第二件事，我想跟你道歉。”  
“道歉？”  
“对，我替那天的自己向你道歉。”  
“……为什么？”  
“一直以来没有察觉到你的心情，那天的我听到你说的那些话非常的惊讶。可是后来我发现，当时的我至少有一件事明明该做却没有做。”Javi微笑着看着Yuzu，“我忘了说，你能喜欢我，我非常的开心。”

Yuzu知道自己的心脏已经跳动的太快了。他下意识地拿起面前的果汁猛灌一口，口干舌燥的情形却没能得到丝毫缓解。于是他舔了舔嘴唇，深吸了几口气，继续问到。  
“那第三件事呢？”

“第三件事……我知道你这段时间过得并不好。由美阿姨都告诉我了。”  
“妈妈？”  
“是。我这段时间经常偷偷和由美阿姨通电话。她说你每天回家就把自己关在房间里。她还说你受了伤从来不让别人知道，除了家里人。我也跟她道歉了，说这都是因为我。”  
“你和妈妈说什么了？”发生了Yuzu完全没有预料到的状况，他瞪大眼睛看着Javi。  
“没有什么，只是说你这段时间不开心跟我有关系。”不过可能由美阿姨已经猜出什么来了。自己说要请Yuzu到家里来，由美阿姨还体贴的指导了自己Yuzu吃饭的口味。不过这个暂时还是先不要说出来比较好吧。  
“那好吧。为什么你会有我妈妈的电话我们可以以后再说。还有第四件事吗？”

“第四件事……”Javi的神色郑重起来，“首先我想让你知道，我是认真的考虑过了。你知道，一直以来你都对我非常重要。但是这一个月，我努力的跳出我们一直以来的朋友关系，去审视我曾经错过了什么。然后我发现了一些东西。比愧疚，怜惜，罪恶感等等的其他的一切更重要的东西。最后我得到了一个结论。虽然可能一时间还比不上你对我的感觉，但是你愿意给我一个机会，让我去爱你吗？”

话音未落，Javi就感到一个温暖的身体扑了上来。不等他再开口，Yuzu就用双手捂住了他的嘴。感觉到这双手的颤抖，Javi放弃了一切挣扎。  
“说过的话就不可以不算，你懂的吧……”  
Javi点了点头。  
“那么……”仿佛也不知道该说什么，Yuzu眯起了眼睛。“不知道你这么能说……我们之中爱说话的不应该是我吗？那么现在开始，不许说话，只许吻我。”  
看着Yuzu眼里闪动的光芒，Javi再次笑着点了点头。

 

END


	9. 番外 初H

Javi的双手稳稳的握住Yuzu的腰侧，感觉到一阵轻微的颤栗通过手指传递过来。明明在各种时间各种场合都做过同样的动作，现在却变得这么敏感，这让Javi忍不住想要坏心眼的多逗弄他一下。

把有些碍事的宽大T恤轻轻往上一推，对于男孩子来说实在是有些过于纤细的腰部便全部暴露在了眼前。仿佛是理所当然的，看不到纠结成块的腹肌。然而用拇指缓缓地在其上反复摩挲，感觉到的也并非单纯的细腻柔软。这是多么柔韧而富于力量的腰肢，是每一天每一天都在注视着他的自己再清楚不过的。想到这里，Javi在小巧的肚脐旁印了一个十分郑重的吻。离开的时候故意顺势让舌尖在皮肤上多停留了那么一会儿，便引得Yuzu猛的深吸了一口气，很快又十分克制的轻轻呼了出来。

双手继续向上，在有些突出的肋骨上短暂的停留后便顺势占领了胸前两点红樱。略有些粗糙的手指带来异样的触感，Yuzu有些不安的小幅扭动着身躯。Javi探过身去给了他一个安抚的轻吻。随着这个吻逐渐加深，Yuzu的双臂不由自主的缠绕上了对方的脖子，Javi抓住这个机会一口气将他身上的T恤除了下来。然而Yuzu搂的太用力了，Javi不得不分神在他雪白的手臂上轻咬了一下全做提醒。Yuzu立刻用带着些许委屈的眼神望了过来，使得Javi不得不使出浑身解数更加缠绵的吻他一直到两人都因为呼吸困难而不得不分开为止。

Javi转而侧过头，有一下没一下的轻舔着Yuzu耳后敏感的皮肤，十分享受的看着那小巧的耳朵慢慢染上绯红。双手绕到背后，轻抚着柔软皮肤下依然有力紧绷着的背肌，直到它们在持续的抚触下逐渐松弛下来。再继续向下，手指终于勾住运动裤连带内裤的边，Javi对上Yuzu的双眼征求一个同意，而Yuzu虽然移开了视线却顺从的配合着Javi的动作抬起了腰，于是轻轻一带衣物便悉数除去了。

“不，不要看了……”感觉到Javi的视线，不习惯裸露身体的Yuzu下意识的想要把身体团起来却很快被Javi用行动压制住。终于体会到双方力量上的差距，Yuzu将不安的表情写在了脸上。

“别怕。”Javi凑过来吻他，一只手开始轻柔的抚慰着Yuzu身前已经半勃的茎身。很快的Yuzu不再有余裕可以接吻，他喘息着用带着水光的眼睛注视着Javi。

“嘿亲爱的，你在犯罪知道吗？”感到无法按耐的火焰流遍全身，他不得以腾出一只手来同时安慰自己。随着高潮的临近，Javi逐渐加重了手里的力道。Yuzu终于无法忍耐的闭上了眼睛，双手胡乱的紧紧攀附住Javi紧实的身体来抵抗自己暂时还无处发泄陌生快感。几乎就在Javi将两人的欲望拢到一起的那一刻，Yuzu就脖颈后仰尖叫着释放了出来。

看着这从未见过的美景，Javi草草的摩擦了几下也心满意足的达到了顶峰。他将Yuzu耳边一缕汗湿的头发拨到耳后，轻声问着感觉好吗，毫不意外的让Yuzu羞涩的把头埋在了他的怀中。

“你不……吗？”  
没有听清Yuzu的话，Javi双手扶住Yuzu的头让他抬起头来。  
“我说你不……进来吗？”Yuzu咬着嘴唇，努力让自己直视Javi的双眼。  
Javi用了那么几秒钟才理解了Yuzu的意思。老实说这样一句话已经让他再次兴奋起来了，可是考虑到Yuzu的情况他本没打算今天就做到这一步的，于是他还是犹豫着确认到：“真的可以吗？”  
“当然。我是你的了。”  
听到这样的话，没人还能忍耐的了了吧。Javi几乎是蹦起来去拿润滑剂和套子的。

 

感受着Javi的手指在自己身体里耐心的转动扩张着，Yuzu难耐的扭动着身体。Javi的动作非常温柔一点都不会痛，可是异样的感觉还是不断的蚕食着Yuzu的理智。不像是刚才那样痛快的发泄，现在的自己简直是被撩拨着折磨着却找不到快感的出口。

“Javi……”Yuzu有些委屈的喊着对方的名字。  
“难受吗？我怕你受伤。再等一下好吗？”自己也忍耐的很辛苦的Javi仍然专注于手上的工作，没有注意到Yuzu已经泫然欲泣的脸庞。  
“Javi！”

直到听到这声带着些许哭腔的叫喊，Javi才大惊失色的停下了动作。  
“怎么了宝贝？如果不愿意我们不做了好吗？”  
“不……不要手指。我要你……”Yuzu抱住Javi，不住的磨蹭着。

Javi看起来简直要窒息了。一方面是自己初出茅庐却热情似火的恋人，一方面是自己基本已经烧得不剩什么的理智，Javi果断的抛弃了后者。  
“忍一下，可能还是会有点痛……”Javi极力控制着自己，用最慢的速度挺进了那个紧热的所在。

确实会痛，迷茫中Yuzu咬着牙想着。但是绝没有到不能忍耐的程度。得偿所愿的欢喜让一切变得值得，Yuzu抬眼看看伏在自己身上这个人，从对方的眼里看见了同样的情绪，这让他开心的想哭。  
Javi低下头，温柔的舔去了盈盈欲坠的泪珠。“我爱你，Yuzu。”  
“我也爱你，Javi。你不许离开我。”  
话音未落，Javi动了起来，Yuzu便再也没法思考什么了。

随着两人的先后释放，房间里交错的喘息声终于渐渐停息下来。极度疲倦的Yuzu拒绝了Javi抱他去洗澡的提议，一边咕噜着下次我会表现得更好一边翻个身就倦在Javi的胸口，似乎马上就要睡着了。Javi吻吻他的侧脸。  
“我不会离开你的。”  
得到这个承诺，Yuzu点点头甜笑着进入了梦乡。

 

第二天一大清早，Javi在窗边找到了只裹着一条床单席地而坐的Yuzu。他把对方抱进怀里，和他一起看着窗外这个正在苏醒的说不上陌生还是熟悉的城市。  
“你知道吗？我总害怕一夜过去，发现自己其实是做了一场梦。”Yuzu扭过头看着他，像是也觉得自己说的话很幼稚似的轻轻笑了起来。  
Javi歪着头想了想。“可是你看太阳已经升起来，夜晚已经过去了，任何梦境都该醒了可你还在这里啊。如果可以的话，以后让我陪你一起做更大更美的梦吧。”  
“一言为定。”Yuzu轻轻吻上了Javi的嘴唇。


End file.
